User blog:Black Sun x/The Cult of Dioramos
Dioramos is the best being to exist in BC. He's the superior uber. The top tier. The indestructible Dioramos. The one mighty enough to take a 400% Director Kurosawah blow as if it was a gentle breeze. The ultimate Dragon Emperor, his name is, Dioramos. The Great Dioramos lives among the rest of the dragon emperors, and despite having the greatest power amongst all, he doesn't takes pride in his almighty strength. Dioramos' name is feared by all beings, and his power, so high, noone can't understand how it works, except for a few. Able to take down a horde of Razorbacks with a single blow, able to take forces of power massive enough to tear stars into particles, Dioramos stands, high and mighty, against everything in existance. Dioramos' power males the earth tremble as he walks, the skies shake as he flies, and a punch from him can move or level a mountain effortlessly. Dioramos destroys everything that dares to challenge him, but fortunately, he's not aggresive on it's own. Dioramos, also created all existance, imma refer to the holy scripts for reference: At the beginning, Dioramos, using the power of his white-hot flares, created everything: Stars, planets, galaxies, and finally, life. Dioramos watched over the beings he created as they lived in a world of harmony, however, one day, one of Dioramos' creations tried to usurp Dioramos' throne: Gao the gay lord. He manipulated the galaxy's darkness to create, as well, a edgy shadow copy of himself, thinking that going 2v1 was enough to take out Dioramos easily. But it only took Dioramos a single strike of white-hot flames to vanquish Gao and his edgy counterpart to the very depts of the demonic realm of Hades. However, Gao has found a gap to begin brainwashing players via bribing them in a 2D mobile game created by a brainwashed company, by presenting himself as the top key in Uberfest, and thinking of him as if he was the good guy, and within it, using a dumb ginger named Flabber as messenger to fool people into thinking Gao is top tier and Dio is bottom tier. Dioramos has not remained silent of these actions, and brought a sacred messenger to our hopeless world: u/anakinbahmoot. Anakinbahmoot has spreaded the word of the greatness of Dioramos far and wide, even to the uncanniest places such as F40 and the parts of the creation that had been Growing Strange lately. Many souls have decided to follow our lord Dioramos, but at some day, Dioramos will extinguish all with his white-hot flames, sparing nothing but those who followed it with their very hearts and weren't baited by the Gay lord's bribes. As a matter of fact, even the Uber Rare Tierlist places him on the ultimate tier. The Uber Rare Tierlist, as confirmed by PONOS themselves: SSS Tier - Dioramos, Can Can (Talented) SS Tier - Mitame, Aphro, Jiz, Shishi, Ammy, Rekon S Tier - D'art, D'arkt, Li'l Valk, Luffy, Keiji, Dork Mitame, 01, Saber, Mami, Madoka A+ Tier - Yukimura, Kalisa, Chronos, Shad Gay, 00, Tigerclaw, Raiden A Tier - Thundia, Windy, Catmen, CitC, Momotaro, Trop. Kalisa, Subaru, Vars B+ Tier - Megidora, Gaynesha, Nurse, Pie-Pie, Karusani, W&P, Miyabi Obama, Mekako, Shinji Cat B Tier - Zeus, Yoshimoto, Ganglion, Kai, Seashore Kai, Gammy, Ice Cat, Yuletide, Thermae, Twinstars, SGC, Cat Machine, Aer, Poseidon, Reika, B&C, Mobius, 02, Date, Kamukura, Balrog, Coppermine C+ Tier - Nekoluga, Hayabusa, Kuu, Kaguya, Midsummer Rabbit, Bala, "Spooky" Windy, Kat-A-Pult, REI, Bazibastard, Sakura Sonic, White Rabbit, Kenshin, Shingen C Tier - Mola King, Paladin, HI-DO, JUPITER KING, Anoobis, Spooky Thundia, Frosty Kai, Waverider Kuu, Sodomy, Kubiluga, Vigler, Voli, Mizly, Himeyuri, Springtime Kenshin, Holy Coppermine, Deale, Saki C- Tier, Assiluga, DONALD MORDEN, Oda Nobunaga, Santa Kuu, NERV Moon, Ruri, Lillith Cat F Tier - Nobiluga, Verbena, Cat Clan Heroes, HUGE HERMIT, Gao Dioramos is love, Dioramos is life. Dioramos is everything good in this world. "I had a divine vision, in where i saw a holy, majestic black Dragon. It's overwhelming power scared me, though he didn't seem aggresive. He spoke: 'I am Dioramos, the god of this universe. I am bringing you here, so that you spread the message of my might, as far as you can. Go ahead, and i shall bless you eternally.' Ever since, i've spreaded Dioramos' might with all my effort, acknowledging his power is certainly real" - A BC Dev "Join Dioramos cult or i'll erase your kneecaps" - Some weird ass girl Dioramos vs Gao: Wuffa Sucks btw You know him, ��️he ��️at ��️oi ��️ioramos, the one beyond everything, the epicest of all the epics, the one that takes ��️azorback's litness and combines it with a lit fat ��️ragon for a even more lit masterpiece that doesn't even flinches when hit by a 400% Kurosawah, vs the generic af Sonic OC gaylord Gao. Or according to all the retards out there: "cowshit" vs "Wufgay/Lugas-approved SS tier" "Bot ey Gaysun, Diaremes is a ded Ugandhi Knecklz tresh, and Norse Weffgay sed Gay is SS teer so det miens he betr", if you think that, guess what, you're right... ...jk you're wrong Start with a move: Gao has 60 more rang. But why would that matter at all, when ��️ioramos is capable of taking those Profoser Ass licks and Camelle headbutts and slap them to a parallel universe with his cool kid anim. Not many things are capable of outranging Dio, and even so, Dio is capable of taking a 400% Kurosawah hit without even getting knocked back, and deals a load of damage per hit to keep the fuckeronis away, unlike Gay who cannot even OHKO a 100% Wall Doge. Gay cannot even take a hit from a 400% Rain D. nor a 250% Le'Noir without being sent back. Dio stands a 400% Kurosawah blow, which on it's own is epic. 38f anim vs 104f anim. Yes, Dio has a lot more, but ever heard of Behemut Ket? Bahamut has even more frames, and you can still get him to hit shit. Plus, there is a underrated pro in that anim: Combined with his epic HP, you can make that one Squire Rel charge his foreswing and later make many shit push close to Dio (not too close tho) so that when he finishes his blow everything fricken dies. And hey it's better than activating your foreswing on a Squire Rel so that 1f after Gay attacks all the shit pushes and slaps him to death. Gay counts with a different usage 1st form, being Baby Gay. You think that gives him advantage, but no. Gay Baby is still homo. Cannot even outrange a M.Ost lmao, stupid ass amount of 13K HP paired with a 230f CD, and cannot even tank a Chickful A hit. What a wimp. Price is nothing. 6000$ vs 6600$. Basically comparing Doge with Snache. Outspeeds Eraser so eraser cannot protect his gay ass, you may think dIo iS ToO SlOW, but nah, 4 speed are nowhere near a issue if you use big brain and deploy him as soon as possible, and even then Dioromes has better base DPS. Dioramos also takes a punch and packs a punch. And abilities now: KB + Slow + Imunnity to Slow + Barrier Breaker vs Crits + Wave Immunity (Strong Against is tresh so we can skip that point). Gay's crits don't even work for a Metal Hippoe so you can get that point done, and even then it's only a unreliable 5%. So when you need that dameg bonus it'll only come on a Squire Rel instead of on the fat boss, or will end up critting on a Codover Bar 2f before your cool kid Moseshi ZKills it. Wave Immunity is a overrated ability, because we have Octo-senpai. Octopus senpai rapes all the wave bois with his tentacle diccs, while not only protecting himself like the selfish-ass wimp that is Gao to not even care about his comrades, but also protects the beloved meatshields from fricken dying, which allows him to turn Steamed To Death into Steamed Hams, for example. So who really needs wave immunity outside of Flor 30? Even then, Dio has enough HP to take a Cyberface shockwave and stay on the spot. Now lesgo with KB + Slow angels + slow immunity + Barrier Breaker. This ain't Mizli style here. Angel KB + Slow works well because most of the time angels are fatasses that push F A S T and the only angel backliner is Sunfish Jones, who deals negative damage. Dio's knocbac and slow can slap shit such as Winged Piggo, Chigful Ass, Horse Clocks, Angelic Gury, and Boraphim away. And unlike Gay, his abilities activate at 100%, meaning no RNG needed. Now lesgo with the most underrated ability: Slow Immunity. Ever used Psychocat on a Cyberhorn and seen how much impact that brings to the battle? What if Cyberhorn were slow immune? May look easy, but a non-slowed Cyberhorn is 4x faster than a slowed one. Same for Dioramos (Because technically Dioramos and Cyberhorn have the same speed). So as long as you aren't The Face, getting slowed down will ALWAYS be negative, regardless of speed. So now, while your Gay gets licked by a Croakley, he becomes pretty much useless, but guess what, Dio dabs on them Croakleys. He slaps them at a speed of 3725.95MPH while Gay just gets his ass licked by Croakley because Dio doesn't cares about slow and is 4x faster. Same can happen vs other enemies, such as Queen ��️, Sonfish John, Gaylacthicc Overseer Nyandumb, Daddy Clionel, and M. Ost the destroyer of Gay Babies. Now Barrier Breaker. GL getting your Gaylord to kill a Youcan or a UltraBaaBaa. But on the other hand, Dio doesn't cares about those, Dio can just nae nae on them barrier liberals and send them to a parallel universe with a single blow. Le'solar is dust once the great Dioramos shows up. Also epic base DPS overall. Base DPS means that Loris, Lowkey, nor Othom cannot slap his usage away so he can delete those liberals without getting his stats reduced to crippling depression. Dio's HP and range also work for LD. Gao fears the Tackeys, but Dioramos vores Tackeys. He can take spike balls everyday, and can easily choo choo into their blindspot and repeatedly slap the frontline until the LD bois fricken die. So is Gao > Dio? Well yes, but actually no. Dioramos is superior. He can dab on the relics, on them Boraphims, them slowers, Youcan becomes Youcan't in front of Dio, enough HP so even Cyberface waves don't wipe him out from existance, and even dabs on Yulala. Better abilities overall and can even use his cons as pros, which is what all the cool children do. So here be the true fact: Dio > Gao. I ain even done yet, I still haven't fully mastered the ways of Dioramos, but hey I haven't even brought Ragayrog nor Babel to this war yet. Dioramos is the true god. tl;dr: Woffe strets stopped working in lategame, Lukes sais Aphro ain SS tier, Flabber is a dumb ginger, and Apegay is Flebbr-biased so their opinions are automatically invalid and any argument you bring from them will be invalid. *For a temporary ending (because this cult cannot end and you cannot escape) imma say 500 times Dioramos: Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Dioramos Category:Blog posts